


La enorme y ridícula cama de Rachel

by PerlaNegra



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Romance, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donde Danny tiene la razón en todo y Steve no tiene más remedio que reconocerlo. No que le duela demasiado, por cierto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La enorme y ridícula cama de Rachel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Intimisky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intimisky/gifts), [lea1santome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/gifts).



"Soy una persona enojada", había dicho Danny cuando Steve le había preguntado el motivo de su mal humor una hora antes. Pero no había sido eso, y ahora Steve lo sabía. Lo que había sucedido era que Danny se había percatado de que la casa de los sospechosos estaba justamente a un lado de la mansión que su ex esposa compartía con su nuevo esposo. La tristemente célebre Rachel, mujer que parecía poseer la gran virtud de hacerle perder toda la paciencia al buen Danny. No que tuviera mucha en reserva, de todas formas.

Para gran sorpresa de Steve (quien realmente se esperaba a una bruja mal encarada y malévola) Rachel resultó ser alguien agradable, simpática y amable (al menos en su trato con Steve). Sin contar con el hecho de que era muy guapa. La verdad era que si hubieran sido otras las circunstancias, Steve incluso habría encontrado divertida la manera en que ella peleaba con Danny.

Y a pesar de que su código de conducta le dictaba lo contrario, Steve se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que le costaba trabajo tratarla con indiferencia o profesionalismo. Aunque tal vez, pensándolo bien, esto no fuera en realidad tan sorprendente. No después de haber presenciado varias veces los estragos que la mujer y sus decisiones causaban en el ánimo de Danny, y cuya una de las secuelas era un genio de los mil demonios que luego no lo dejaba ni trabajar en paz.

Justamente como en ese momento. Momento en el que Steve trabajaba a toda prisa y eficiencia para colocar los artefactos de espionaje en la recámara de Rachel y su actual marido, mientras que Danny lo único que hacía era observar enfurecido la enorme cama _king size_ que dominaba el dormitorio. Sabiendo que estaba a punto de explotar y echándole continuas miradas de preocupación, Steve no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios sería lo que Danny estaba analizando en su cerebro atormentado mientras parecía querer pulverizar aquella cama con el puro poder de su mirada.

Negándose a creer que fueran celos por su ex, Steve intentaba ignorarlo, apartar la mirada y se concentrarse en su tarea, apretando la mandíbula con pesar porque sabía muy bien que el que estaba celoso en ese momento no era Danny, sino él.

—Esto… esto es ridículo, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo de pronto Danny, levantando los brazos en un gesto de impotencia y comenzando a balbucear incoherencias en contra de la pobre e inocente cama—. Nadie necesita una cama _así_ de grande, quiero… quiero decir, mi solo apartamento cabría en el espacio que ocupa este mueble. Es… es absurdo —continuó farfullando con voz indignada mientras Steve se concentraba en ajustar el telescopio. Porque tenía que hacerlo lo más pronto posible, pero también porque así no tenía que mirar a su amigo a la cara.

A Steve no le gustaba ver así a Danny. Lo encontraba tan expuesto que dolía; tan desnudo en su sentimiento de frustración que daba verdadera pena. Steve sabía que lo que más lo lastimaba era la evidencia de que en ese momento Rachel y Grace estaban con Stan _muchísimo_ mejor de lo que jamás habrían estado con él. Steve entendía que justamente eso era lo que le pasaba. Orgullo descalabrado, dolor ante la pérdida. Podía ver la herida de Danny sangrar ante sus ojos y lo que más le molestaba era no poder hacer nada para ayudarlo. Para sanarlo.

—Yo… —empezó Steve aún sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, sintiéndose responsable por causarle a Danny el trago amargo de estar en esa situación—… Esta habitación… es la que tiene la mejor vista hacia la casa vecina, Danny —dijo, deseando justificarse.

Terminó de hablar, quedo y amable, y se giró a ver a Danny. Pero éste, cabeza de alcornoque bueno para nada, todo lo malinterpretó. Miró a Steve como si fuera la causa de todas sus desgracias y, con los ojos entrecerrados, le espetó:

—¿Te estás divirtiendo con esto, verdad? ¿Lo estás disfrutando? Yo quisiera arrancarme los ojos y en cambio, tú lo disfrutas.

"Qué mal amigo eres", parecían decir las palabras de Danny; sus palabras burlescas que escondían dolor debajo del sarcasmo. Steve no pudo evitarlo y sonrió. ¿Por qué el cabroncete no podía darse cuenta cuando Steve iba en serio? Siempre se salía por la tangente, entendiendo todas las cosas al revés. Especialmente cuando Steve se atrevía a confesarle que lo quería; Danny siempre creía que Steve sólo se estaba burlando de él.

—No, Danny —respondió Steve en voz baja mientras se inclinaba para conectar la computadora al interruptor que estaba en la pared—. Al contrario de lo que puedas creer, no me divierte para nada verte obligado a estar justamente aquí… en la recámara de tu ex.

Las ganas de decirle muchísimas cosas más murieron entre sus labios apretados por la fuerza de la disciplina a la que estaba acostumbrado. Se obligó a callar a causa de la consigna que él mismo se había impuesto de jamás insinuarle nada a Danny Williams, porque sobre todas las cosas y a pesar de la enorme atracción que Steve sentía por él, Danny era su subalterno y cualquier acercamiento podía ser malinterpretado como un intento de acoso sexual.

Además, nada, nada le había dado señales a Steve de que Danny bateara para su mismo bando. Hasta ese momento y precisamente porque lo había estado observando, Steve sólo había encontrado –para su enorme decepción- que su amigo sólo parecía sentirse atraído por las del sexo opuesto.

A no ser que la manera en que Danny a veces lo miraba cuando Steve se desnudaba (a propósito y sólo para medir su reacción), y el hecho de que unas horas antes le hubiese dicho "Nene" en lo que Steve había creído fue sólo una burla, significasen algo más de lo que se hubiese atrevido a suponer…

Rachel entró al cuarto en ese momento a ofrecerles un té, y eso sólo desencadenó otra incómoda escena entre ella y Danny. Steve apretó los dientes escuchando su discusión, sin dejar de moverse para aquí y para allá, de conectar esto o de afinar aquello, finalmente comprendiendo que pelear era el perfecto mecanismo de defensa que la pareja había desarrollado para poder sobrellevar el dolor de su separación.

—Vete a la mierda —le dijo finalmente Rachel a Danny, toda ella compostura y elegancia al tiempo que se daba la media vuelta y salía del cuarto sin mirar atrás, caminando como la completa dama inglesa que era.

Steve y Danny se rieron al mismo tiempo, el primero ante el gracioso contraste que resultaba que alguien pudiera proferir una blasfemia de modo tan refinado y el otro por la rabia que, era obvio, ya amenazaba con prenderle el cabello en llamas.

—Es guay —tuvo que admitir Steve, dándose cuenta en ese momento por qué Danny había acabado casado con ella. Si él mismo no hubiera sido gay, seguramente también podría haberse sentido atraído por una extranjera tan sexy como Rachel—. Realmente es guay. ¿Cómo hiciste para atraparla?

Steve había dicho eso más que nada por molestar, por romper el hielo y quitarle lo tenso a la situación. Porque en el fondo sabía la respuesta. ¿Cómo no habría podido Danny haberla atrapado? A ella o a quien fuera, porque Danny, quitando de lado que tenía los ojos más bellos que Steve había visto en nadie más, era un hombre inteligente, realmente encantador y sobre todo, sensual. Atento, caballeroso, sensato y todas esas cosas que les gustaban a las mujeres. Además y por si todo eso fuera poco, Steve estaba seguro que por debajo de su maldita ropa de vestir traída desde Nueva Jersey, Danny escondía un cuerpo sensacional al cual él (con todo el dolor de su corazón) todavía no conseguía echarle ni el más mínimo vistazo. Por más que lo había invitado a nadar, el rubio del continente se continuaba negando.

—¿Que cómo pude atraparla? —preguntó Danny con indignación caminando hacia él. Steve levantó la cara de sus aparatos de última tecnología y pudo ver que su comentario realmente había causado una ofensa en el ya lastimado ego de su amigo—. Yo… —continuó Danny, poniendo furioso énfasis con sus manos como siempre—, yo soy un magnífico partido.

—Exactamente eso es lo que eres y no te das cuenta —soltó Steve entre dientes, volviendo su atención a la pantalla de su computador.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —preguntó Danny cada vez más enojado, acercándose más a Steve por atrás—. Creo que no alcancé a escucharte, comandante. Quizá quieras compartir eso conmigo en voz más alta.

Steve se incorporó en la totalidad de su estatura. Mirar a Danny desde una posición inferior lo hacía sentirse muy nervioso y vulnerable.

—Nada, hombre —intentó bromear, dando un paso hacia atrás, su espalda chocando con el marco de la ventana, haciendo todo su esfuerzo para alejar a Danny de su espacio vital.

—No —dijo Danny, llegando hasta él y poniéndole un dedo en el pecho—. Vas a repetirme eso que dijiste… _en mi cara_.

Steve tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. La cercanía de Danny no le hacía nada bien.

—Danny… ¿necesito recordarte qué fue lo que pasó la última vez que te atreviste a ponerme un dedo así?

Haber dicho eso fue un error y Steve debió haberlo sabido antes de que sucediera. Debió haber sabido que Danny era en ese momento una caldera a punto de estallar. Lo vio arrugar la cara en un gesto de furia y, entonces, su compañero levantó las dos manos, aferrando la camiseta negra de Steve y acercándolo todavía más a él.

—¡No estoy para burlas, McGarrett! —le gritó en la cara, sus ojos azules desprendiendo chispas, su cuerpo completo temblando de rabia, sus mejillas enrojeciendo sin control—. ¡Estoy hasta el jodido carajo de tus bromas, así que ahora mismo me dirás que fue lo que dijiste o si no…!

El calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Danny le llegaba en oleadas, su mismo enojo le hacía hervir la sangre aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Y fue así que Steve no pudo soportar más. Con la rapidez y agilidad que lo caracterizaban, levantó las manos y tomó a Danny de su camisa color azul turquesa. Tiró de su cuerpo hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente, cara a cara, Steve inclinándose un poco para poder llegar a la altura del rostro del otro, separados apenas por unos pocos centímetros y Steve pudo respirar con deleite el ardiente hálito enfurecido de su compañero, pudo percibir el olor tan varonil de la colonia de Danny y se di cuenta, no sin algo de bochorno, que había comenzado a salivar.

—Odio tus corbatas y tus camisas, detective —le susurró justo en su cara—. Pero tengo que admitir que los colores que elegiste esta vez me hacen recordar a las olas que tanto amo surcar.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Danny y no tuvo tiempo de decir más porque Steve ya estaba cubriendo su boca con la suya, tomando a Danny con todo el enojo y las ansias de haberse estado conteniendo durante tantos y tantos meses; las ganas de ahogarse en él, de zambullirse en él, tan latentes en su piel y en su ánimo que lo dominaban por entero.

Danny, cogido completamente por sorpresa y a traición, sólo atinó a quedarse muy quieto, desarmado ante el hecho de haber recibido un apasionado beso de parte de su jefe en vez de un golpe o un empujón.

—Danny —masculló Steve, liberando la boca de Danny durante un solo momento mientras pasaba un brazo por atrás de su espalda, temeroso de que lo rechazara, de que le partiera la cara después de eso o peor, le cosiera el pecho a balas, pero, al mismo tiempo, considerando que lo que le hiciese Danny después, bien valía la pena—. Lo que dije es "Exactamente eso es lo que eres", refiriéndome a que tienes toda la razón. Eres un gran partido, para cualquier mujer u hombre, y Rachel es…

 _Una tonta por no haber podido ser feliz contigo_ , pensó Steve sin atreverse a decirlo.

Se dio cuenta de que Danny lo estaba mirando con ojos incrédulos y enormemente abiertos, como si pensara que ahora sí Steve le estaba demostrando que estaba verdaderamente loco, como si creyera que ese beso y ese abrazo sólo eran una broma cruel y estuviese esperando a que todo terminase de repente con Steve riéndose de él.

El hecho de encontrar asombro en la respuesta de Danny en vez de repugnancia o rechazo, consiguió que el ánimo de Steve volara a alturas insospechadas. ¿Eso quería decir que…?

Empeñado en averiguar si no había cometido un error garrafal al besar a su compañero, Steve volvió a bajar la cabeza, volvió a chocar su boca con la de Danny, comiéndose sus labios, raspándose con su adorable barba rubia que tanto le hacía perder los estribos, acariciando su espalda por encima de su camisa azul de algodón. Entonces, sucedió que Danny gimió sonoramente, y con ese sonido pasó que Steve casi se vuelve loco. Intentó mirarlo a los ojos sin dejar de besarlo.

Encontrar que Danny los tenía cerrados lo trastornó.

Jadeando, volvió a tomar a Danny de su camisa y lo empujó hacia atrás, obligándolo a caminar junto con él. Danny se separó de él, abriendo los ojos y limpiándose la boca con el dorso de una mano.

—¡McGarrett! —exclamó, mirando hacia la puerta como si esperar que Rachel entrara en cualquier momento. Lo cual, técnicamente, podía suceder tal cual—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?

—Demostrándote que te decía la verdad cuando admití que tenías razón —le dijo Steve con la voz enronquecida, mandando al carajo cualquier preocupación, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y decidido a convencer a ese jodido detective el gran valor que poseía como persona; el gran partido que en verdad era, tal como lo había afirmado él.

Steve se movió junto con Danny hasta que el trasero de éste golpeó la enorme cama de su ex. Con las dos manos sobre el pecho, Steve lo empujó hasta que el rubio de Nueva Jersey quedó tendido sobre el lujoso cubrecama decorado con colores marrón de Rachel y "el padrastro" Stan.

Steve se dejó caer sobre Danny, atrapando su boca de inmediato y frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, moviéndose hacia arriba y oprimiéndolo con todo su peso sobre el seguramente costoso edredón.

—Dios mío, Danny, joder —masculló Steve sobre los labios de Danny cuando notó la erección del otro, dura como roca, friccionándose contra la suya propia, situación que sólo lo enloqueció más.

Danny gimió en respuesta, y que ni siquiera pudiera articular palabras casi mató a Steve de un infarto. Si un momento antes sólo había pensado en darle un par de besos a Danny hasta haberle arrancado la promesa de que terminando el trabajo continuarían donde se habían quedado, con eso perdió la perspectiva del lugar donde estaban y que Rachel podría volver al cuarto y encontrarlos en un tipo de "acción" no precisamente policiaca. Decidiendo que no le importaba, Steve se entregó en cuerpo y alma a ese beso, mordiendo los labios de Danny mientras aferraba su cara, atrapando cada mejilla con una mano, sin dejar de mover sus caderas contra las de él, comenzando un delicioso vaivén que provocó que ambos gimieran entrecortadamente.

—S-Steve —tartamudeó Danny cuando Steve se arrodilló sobre la cama y alrededor de sus piernas y, soltándolo de la cara, comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón—. No, no, espera, aquí no…

Steve lo silenció inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, besándolo brutalmente y metiéndole la lengua entre los dientes. Danny gimió roncamente y abrió la boca, derritiéndose casi literalmente ante el asalto físico que estaba sufriendo de parte de su jefe. Aprovechando eso, Steve se dio prisa y en un santiamén tuvo a Danny con los pantalones abiertos y listos para liberar lo que él tanto había ansiado conocer y saborear.

—No —jadeó Danny en cuanto Steve dejó de besarlo, aunque en ese momento se escuchaba con mucha menos convicción que antes.

Steve le sonrió petulantemente y se arrastró hacia atrás por encima de su cuerpo, bajando de la cama y quedando hincado sobre el suelo frente a él. Danny se incorporó apoyando los codos sobre el colchón y mirando a Steve con los ojos azules oscurecidos por el deseo. Verlo así lo hizo sonreír más. Danno, su Danno, se veía realmente encantador así de excitado.

—¿No, qué? —se burló Steve mientras le bajaba un poco el pantalón a Danny, sólo lo necesario, sólo lo suficiente—. ¿No quieres? ¿Estás seguro? —continuó cuando finalmente sus manos tocaron la tela de algodón de los calzoncillos del otro, ahorrándose una burla por lo formal que eran éstos, bajándoselos y tragando fuerte cuando por fin la erección de Danny, tan ansiada por él, quedó a su completa disposición.

Danny tenía una de las pollas más bonitas que Steve había visto en su larga carrera de conquistador. Nada mal, nada pequeña, hermosamente hinchada y pidiendo a gritos ser devorada por él. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando por fin dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Danny y lamió la punta de esa erección, el salado sabor a varón de su compañero llenando su lengua y haciéndolo gemir de satisfacción.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Danny en cuanto sintió la húmeda caricia, apretando las piernas y casi degollando con las rodillas a su comandante, llevando las manos a la cabeza de Steve, tomando su cabello en puños y tirando fuerte.

—Shhh —lo silenció Steve, para nada molesto por su reacción si no todo lo contrario, soportando los duros embates de las piernas y manos del rubio, todavía más enardecido por la demostración de que Danny estaba disfrutándolo.

—Joder, joder, joder —gimió Danny cuando Steve le dio largos y lánguidos lengüetazos por todo lo largo de su pene, bajando hasta sus testículos cubiertos de suave vello rubio y tomando delicadamente uno de ellos dentro de su boca—. ¡OhpordiosSÍ!

Danny casi lo mata de un rodillazo ante esa acción, arrancando risitas divertidas en él, haciéndolo sentir orgulloso de que su "tratamiento" fuera tan gratamente recibido y aplaudido por su compañero.

Compañero que aparentemente había olvidado que estaba justo sobre la cama de su ex mujer y que esta podía aparecer ahí dentro en cualquier momento.

Danny dejó de decir palabras coherentes en el momento que Steve se comió la totalidad de su erección. Salivando copiosamente y más que contento, Steve le permitió que empujara sus caderas contra él; le dejó marcar el ritmo que Danny quiso, sabiendo que eso era lo que su amigo necesitaba, sabiendo que eso no duraría nada, pero jurándose a él mismo que en cuanto terminara esa misión, se llevaría a Danny a su casa así tuviera que esposarlo y secuestrarlo y ahí, teniéndolo a su merced, le cobraría con creces esa mamada.

La punta del miembro de Danny golpeó contra el fondo de su garganta y, entonces, Danny le soltó el cabello. Por el rabillo del ojo, Steve pudo ver que Danny se aferraba con ambas manos del lujoso cubrecama, casi rompiéndolo. Y con un empujón final, gimiendo ronco y profundo, Danny se corrió abundantemente en la garganta de su comandante, haciéndolo gemir también a él, haciéndolo temblar y estremecerse de la pura sensación de poder causarle semejante orgasmo a su tan deseado compañero.

Sentir a Danny correrse así dentro de su boca, saborearlo y saber que en pocas horas eso podría ponerse mejor, era algo con lo que Steve no se había atrevido a soñar y que en ese momento lo estaba haciendo ridículamente feliz. Podía sentir dentro de sus pantalones cerrados su propia erección, dolorosa y punzante, rogando por atención. Sin embargo y en vez de buscar autosatisfacción, Steve sólo liberó lenta y lascivamente el pene de Danny, dándole una última chupada antes de soltarlo por completo. Danny siseó y él sonrió.

—¿Bueno? —dijo Steve con voz ronca, lamiéndose los labios y mirando el perfecto desastre en el que había quedado su compañero: cabello desordenado, pantalón desabrochado y mojado de semen y sudor, camisa y corbata imposiblemente arrugadas.

Danny levantó la cara hacia Steve y lo miró con el gesto de mayor incredulidad que éste le había visto en la cara. Y tratándose de la historia entre los dos, eso ya era mucho decir.

—Grandísimo hijo de puta —susurró Danny mientras miraba hacia atrás, hacia la puerta que daba al corredor—. Si Rachel hubiera entrado…

—Se habría percatado de lo mucho y lo bueno que perdió al dejarte marchar —dijo Steve en voz baja, interrumpiéndolo. Danny volvió a clavar sus bonitos ojos en él, arrugando el ceño como si no le creyera palabra, pero, al mismo tiempo, demostrándole todo su agradecimiento con ese puro gesto. Steve le hizo señas hacia su pantalón mientras él mismo se incorporaba—. Arréglate, detective. Que Rachel te encuentre recibiendo una mamada de mi parte es una cosa, pero que te descubra solo y con la polla de fuera sobre su cama, es otra muy diferente. No habrá poder gubernamental ni influencia que te salve de la demanda que establecerá en tu contra.

Danny cerró los ojos y se rió algo débilmente, meneando la cabeza en un gesto negativo.

—Eres el vivo demonio, compañero.

Ante eso, Steve le dedicó su mejor sonrisa.

—Espera a que terminemos con este caso y podrás comprobarlo personalmente —le dijo en un susurro, mordiéndose los labios, luchando con todas sus fuerzas para dominar su propia excitación—. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te he estado deseando, ¿verdad que no, Danny Williams? Casi me vuelvo loco trabajando a tu lado y pensando que jamás podría tenerte.

Azul oscuro cruzó los ojos de Danny por una décima de segundo y Steve se estremeció al notarlo. El pensar en lo que le haría a Danny una vez que hubiesen atrapado a esos cuatro asesinos de al lado, le volvía difícil la tarea de controlar las ganas que tenía de desnudarlo ahí mismo y follárselo sobre la cama de su ex.

Steve suspiró pensando en eso y se levantó del suelo, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de Danny y no ceder a la tentación. Por su parte, Danny comenzó a abrocharse el pantalón y luego se levantó de la cama, acomodándose el resto de su ropa mientras evitaba ver a Steve a los ojos. Clavó la mirada en la cama mientras terminaba de arreglarse, y por un angustiante momento Steve temió que estuviese arrepintiéndose.

—Danny… —le habló en voz baja—, ¿está todo bien?

Danny soltó un bufido que pareció ser una risa. Entonces se giró y lo encaró.

—Todo estaría perfecto si por una vez reconocieras que yo tuve la razón en lo que dije anteriormente —dijo Danny con la voz de un hombre que se sabe en lo correcto y que sólo espera una pequeña apreciación de los que están a su alrededor.

—¿Qué tuviste razón en lo que dijiste? —Steve se rió, aliviado al notar que Danny parecía tan feliz como él mismo se sentía y que no lucía en absoluto arrepentido ni abochornado—. ¿En qué? ¿En que eres un magnífico partido?

—Nop —Danny negó con la cabeza, sonriendo altanero. Hizo un gesto hacia atrás de él, hacia la cama, mientras rehacía el nudo de la corbata—. En que esta cama es muchísimo más grande de lo que realmente se necesita. ¿No lo viste?

Steve miró por encima del hombro de Danny. La cama estaba muy arrugada y desarreglada, pero nada más en un pequeño espacio. En ese _pequeño_ espacio que ocupó el cuerpo de Danny, justamente donde Steve lo había arrojado y donde lo había mantenido quieto a base de besos y una mamada espectacular. Ese _pequeño_ espacio, el cual todavía lucía más reducido si se comparaba con el monumental tamaño de la cama.

Steve soltó una risita mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Danno, tienes toda la razón —dijo cariñosamente mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos—. Para disfrutar de un colchón, no se necesita que sea gigante. Lo que se necesita es un maldito rubio terco traído directamente desde Nueva Jersey que, yo espero, haga esta misma noche una escala en mi propia cama. Y me refiero a una escala permanente.

Un destello de algo cálido e indescifrable relampagueó en los ojos de Danny Williams en cuanto Steve terminó de decir eso. Algo que removió el pecho mismo del estoico comandante. Steve abrió la boca para decir algo más, alguna burla que le quitara lo serio al asunto, pero Danny levantó una mano hacia él, interrumpiéndolo aún antes de hablar.

—No.

Steve se descorazonó un poco.

—¿No?

Danny sonrió ampliamente, iluminándolo todo de la misma manera que un arcoíris repentino despliega su esplendor sobre el cielo de Honolulú.

—No. Siempre arruinas las cosas cuando las explicas. Mejor, sólo… cállate.

Steve le correspondió la sonrisa y no dijo más. Acababa de aprender que darle por su lado al detective resultaba mucho más provechoso que llevarle la contraria.

Al menos, por esa vez.

 **Fin**


End file.
